fandom_of_sailor_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Titan
Sailor Titan '''is the alternate identity of ''Lady Ops, ''one of the Guardian Sailor Senshi related to '''Sailor Saturn. She has powers over time continuity and the balance between life and death. She the Guardian Sailor Senshi of Destiny and her signature colors are red and purple. Profile Appearance Coming soon... Biography She was Princess Saturn's most loyal companion and the only one who didn't fear her destructive powers. At that time, she was known as Rhea. She was killed after Saturn destroyed the Moon Kingdom, because she needs to give her princess all of her power to bring the "Silence" and was reborn in the Titan Castle as Sailor Titan, thus she didn't achieved the "Lady" state. Her duty was to keep dead people death (or lock them in Infinity dimension) if they are revive without being allowed them to be and also keep living people alive to help them fullfill their destiny. Again, she died giving Saturn the power to perform Death Reborn Revolution ''and became a baby, though she awakened again as Sailor Titan and give the Saturn Crystal to the spirit of Sailor Saturn, in order to re-awake Hotaru. She achieved the title "Lady Ops" and her Rhea identity remained in the past, as a shadow of a dead, thus making her technically die once again. She was transported in the Titan Castle, where she would remain to be guardian of destiny, like Pluto was the guardian of space time. She can also stop the time continuity, open portals through dimensions and undo the changes of time travel. Powers and abilities "''Guided by the Wheels of Fate! I'm Sailor Titan, Guardian of Destiny!" Sailor Titan's powers are related to balance between Life and Death as well as time continuity. She is able to see all posssible futures and create portals to other time dimensions. Unlike Sailor Pluto, she cannot teleport herself in different places, but only same place in different time dimension. As being Guardian of Destiny, Sailor Titan herself cannot change final Destinies and Fates and cannot revive dead people it they are destined to die. She also can help everyone's destiny to be fullfilled by giving them protection, guidance or whatever they may need. Her attacks seems to be more efective on undead or those, who were revived by Necromancy and other Dark arts and also on those, who should be already dead. She can put them back to death or lock them in Infinity dimension. Her powers can be also used to revive from death, if person's destiny is not fullfilled. She is also unable to see her own Destiny, which is also only one Fate, which she cannot change. Items and Phrases |-|Phrases = *Titan Homeworld Power, Make Up! *Titan Royal Power, Make Up! |-|Items = *Transformation ring *- *Titan Crystal Attacks |-|Senshi = *- *- |-|Royal = *- Gallery Trivia * She was named after Rheia, Greek Titaness and wife of Kronos. * Her powers are somewhat similar to Sailor Pluto Category:Articles by Sechelf.Ghost.2.0 Category:Guardian Sailor Senshi Category:Females Category:Senshi Category:Senshi related to Sailor Saturn Category:Sailor Titan Category:Articles by CalwenAurellen